Puzzle - Band Names
On 5/15, the Immortal Fortress Twitter account posted the following tweet: It seems the Sage's scrolls are without end! This latest has to do with your realm's bands: "Each of these bards put a spell in a song; They'll lead to a capital from far beyond." - @immortal4tress, 5/15 @ 6:02PM ...and a tweet with the following image... Solution The band names have been confirmed by the Immortal Fortress website to match to bands: # "Billed Foul Value" - Duckworth (Kendrick Lamar) # "Wheeled Town of the Gate of Gold" - Bay City Rollers # "Certain Songbird" - Gwen Stefani (lead singer of No Doubt) # "Locomotive" - Train # "Capless Gents" - Men Without Hats # "Charged Lodestone Meadows" - Magnetic Fields # "Crafter of the Eastern Breath" - Aerosmith # "Rodent's Treat Fastener" - Squirrel Nut Zippers No further information has been provided or confirmed, but there are theories on the songs. It is worth noting that clue #3 specifically referred to "Gwen Stefani"... A theory is that, since there is no way to phrase the reference to "Gwen Stefani" using synonyms, like all the other bands, they instead referenced the band No Doubt ("Certain") and that she was the lead singer ("Songbird"). Theory #1: Song Names One theory is that each band has a song relating to a # Duckworth (Kendrick Lamar): '''song is possibly '''Fear # Bay City Rollers: song is possibly Eagles Fly # Gwen Stefani: song is currently not determined # Train: song is possibly Light My Fire # Men Without Hats: song is possibly Moonbeam or Telepathy # Magnetic Fields: song is possibly I Shatter # Aerosmith: song is possibly Darkness # Squirrel Nut Zippers: song is possibly Wished for You Theory #2: Song Spellings Another theory is that each band is known for at least one song that has a spelled out word in it. # Duckworth (Kendrick Lamar): ''Backseat Freestyle'' spells out "Compton" # Bay City Rollers: Saturday Night spells out "Saturday" # Gwen Stefani: ''Hollaback Girl'' spells out "Bananas" # Train: Mermaid spells out "Big" # Men Without Hats: Safety Dance spells out "Safety" # Magnetic Fields: Washington D.C. spells out "Washington" # Aerosmith: F.I.N.E. spells out "Fine" # Squirrel Nut Zippers: Hell spells out "Damnation" This would likely explain why clue #3 specifically refers to Gwen Stefani, yet none of her songs seem to fit theory #1. Final Solution We're still trying to figure out how to come about it, but the Immortal Fortress website posted that the confirmed answer is "SHADOWFELL". One pervailing theory is, well, strange... # Using Theory #2 above, count the length of the words that are spelled out. # Go to each band's name and use that indexed character. This spells out the word "CREATION", which is actually a 5th level Illusion spell. # Using "...capital from far beyond..." as a clue, looking up the "Creation" spell in D&D Beyond the only capital letter in the description is "Shadowfell". You pull wisps of shadow material from the Shadowfell to create a nonliving object of vegetable matter within range: soft goods, rope, wood, or something similar. You can also use this spell to create mineral objects such as stone, crystal, or metal. The object created must be no larger than a 5-foot cube, and the object must be of a form and material that you have seen before. - [https://www.dndbeyond.com/spells/creation Description of "Creation" spell from D&D Beyond]. Although we were skeptical about this solve, it was confirmed to be accurate by the puppetmasters on various post-game streams.Category:Puzzles